Soon
by plusquemoi
Summary: Bellorum's Sky Ships arrive in the forest, destroying the place that was once so peaceful. The Holly and Oak Kings call out to the forest dwellers to join forces with Thirrin.


**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic! The idea came to me, and I HAD to write it down. I love all the characters in the Chronicles of the Icemark, but the Oak and Holly King were mysterious and intriguing, so I wanted more xD**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stuart Hill, nor do I own the right to the Icemark. Thirrin does. Although that would be kinda cool, in a weird way =P**

* * *

The first bombardment came as quickly and as unexpectedly as the snows around the region were famous for. Even the wind was caught off-guard; and had little time to reach the forest creatures and warn them of its arrival.

Deep in the heart of the forest, two tall trees sat next to each other on what seemed like a throne made out of the very Earth. The wind reached them first, but had barely whispered past the figures when the boom resounded throughout the Great Forest. All became silent, and the two trees began to uncurl themselves.

Any human passing by would have mistaken the slow movements of the trees to have been caused by the wind, but at a second glance, any human would also realise that these figures were, in fact, not trees. Not that any human would have been allowed near these creatures.

What these creatures were exactly was unknown. The witches spoke of them as a creature of olden times, when magic was at its strongest, and the One had made them to keep the world at a state of balance. They had no names for themselves, but to the people of the Icemark, they were known as the Holly King and the Oak King.

The Oak King stood first; his body covered in smooth serrated leaves, and raised his arms to the forest in front of him. No sound was heard, yet he did not need speech to summon his people. Instead, his aura emanated his message, and soon the people of both Kings were assembled in the clearing.

The Holly King stood next, not wanting his presence to be forgotten during his brother's rule, and waited for the war council to begin.

An Oak soldier stepped up towards the two Kings, and knelt before them. Through his aura, he showed the Kings images of the forest that had been destroyed, the lives that had been lost. As he came to the end of his communication, one image flashed before them, making them bristle with rage.

_Man._

The single word spilled out of the woodland soldiers with an undeniable hatred, so fierce that the Holly King was sure they would burst into flames. The picture hung in the air around them, taunting them. It showed the creator of the destruction; large wooden ships with little, fragile humans scurrying around on them. But the worst part of it was the position of the ships – in the sky itself.

The rage in the clearing grew larger and larger, and the tension was billowing like a thick cloud around them. Man was at it again: destroying their people and fellow creatures for their own good, using their woods as resources without permission, and trying to command something untameable, wild and as free as the sky!

The Oak looked around the clearing, at the bristling bodies crammed under the moonlight. He too felt a hatred for this injustice by man, but one name held him back.

_Thirrin._

The Queen of the Icemark could be described as a barbarian, but it had been her who had given them gifts such as mead and beer in return for safe passage through their lands, and had offered them more land to have control over. Was it not Queen Thirrin Freer Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield of the Icemark, Wildcat of the North, that had allied with them and thought of the Kings as her equal or _more?_

The soldiers became uneasy, as they realised that they had almost declared a loathing for one of their strongest allies.

It was during this confusion that the second bombardment arrived, shaking the forest to its roots.

The Oak King drew himself higher, having made a decision. Realising what his brother was going to do, the Holly King showed his agreement with the plans.

They would help Queen Thirrin for a second time, if not to only rid the Icemark of its invaders and Sky Ships of Death. Soon, the land would be at peace again, and all worry of a bombing from the Sky Sips would disappear.

It would take time to prepare though; summons had to be called for all the forest creatures – the sprites and ghosts, the woodland folk, the elves, the Green Men and Women, the animals of the land, and many nameless others.

The two Kings had, of course, planned to enter the war and help the Queen, but it was all down to timing that only the One could decide for them. This latest threat had been the final countdown to the honouring of the allied agreement between the Kings and Queen Thirrin.

They sent the orders for a full summon to begin, watching as their soldiers faded away into the trees. The Holly King turned to his brother and smiled; something that was rare and difficult for them to perform.

Sitting back on their thrones, they waited. The wind swept happily away, ignoring as the latest barrage happened far away to the East. It skimmed through the eaves and boughs of the resting trees, and out onto the plain of Frostmarris, carrying a single word silently through the night.

_Soon._

* * *

**So, rate and review! Criticism is also appreciated :)**


End file.
